React
by GypsyGrl77
Summary: My only crime was trying to end my own life. You’d think I tried to kill someone else the way they carry on.
1. 1 Kim

Hey -

Just a quick author's note before we move on to the story. Alright, for those of you who are looking at this and thinking _'haven't I read this before?'_ - yes, I am reposting the entire story. This is for three reasons - one, I have not updated in a while, and want to go back through my chapters anyway; two, I think my writing has improved a bit, so I want to spruce things up; and three, I now have the most amazing beta ever, in my humble opinion, to look through stuff for me and make sure I continue to update like I should (thank you Sparkling Mist!).

So, to old readers, welcome back. And to new readers, I hope you enjoy! Brand new chapters will be up soon, don't worry!

Note: this story is a crossover with the book **Impulse** by Ellen Hopkins. Even if you haven't read the book, you will still understand the story. I will put all needed information on the book's characters in my story. However, I do suggest reading it - it is a great quick read!

Oh, and, sadly, I don't own anything... _yet._

* * *

**IT ALL HAPPENED...**

... on a fairly normal day for me and him. We did what we would always seem to do; family, school, practice, missions. Yet, somehow, that day was different. He was different. I just would not really understand that until later.

At breakfast, I bounded down the stairs, two at a time, anxious to eat my cereal and get to school, get to him. But he was already in the kitchen, helping my mom cook waffles and eggs for my family. He always did nice stuff like that for my parents, for my brothers... for me.

I walked over to say hello, to give my best friend a huge hug for being so considerate, and fully expecting to receive an amazing smile. His smiles were the ones that I lived for. Instead, the first view I had of his face was of self-loathing and pain. This look only lasted a moment, and then he noticed I was staring. Immediately, a smile that would have melted the hardest of hearts lit up his beautiful face, and I was pulled into a hasty embrace.

**SINCE WE WERE IN FRONT...**

... of my family, I decided to have a talk with him at school. He had always been honest with me in the past, so why should now be any different?

But it was. He wouldn't look me in the eye as we quickly walked to school, speeding up the pace whenever I would try to come close to the truth behind his new sorrow. Once we had entered school, he disappeared within the crowd. He avoided me at lunch, skipped practice, all to stay away from me.

I felt completely alone, dejected, and ignorant of his problems. I wanted to help him so much, but he just wouldn't give me the chance.

After practice, I heard a familiar beeping. I smiled, knowing he would have to come with me now. I had him tracked down by a computer, sprinting to his location. I couldn't wait to talk with him.

**WHEN I FOUND HIM,**

... he panicked, like he wanted to make a break for it. Quickly, I yelled that it was a mission, and that we both had to go. Slowly, he turned back, acting as if everything was perfectly fine.

He walked like normal when we went to board the jet. He spoke like normal about his classes and pet. He even smiled that wonderful smile _like normal_ when he saw me glance his way. But when he missed my gaze, I saw that he was not normal.

**WE PARACHUTED... **

... from the speeding plane, landed safely on the metallic rooftop, and snuck inside. We took out the brawny henchmen, endured the evil genius's plan and horribly loud laughter, and smoothly escaped. We fought our usual opponents, won, and stopped the machine. We let the bad guys get away. This was our usual pattern of what happened, and we were used to it by then.

As we waited for our ride, he started to move toward the broken down equipment. He vacantly stared at the mangled steel, circling around and around the room, never looking away from the center. Then, he stopped. And he spoke to me.

"**YOU HAVE NO IDEA...**

... the amount of pain I go through every single time we go on a mission. The nightmares I have afterward... You are always in danger, and I am just plain not good enough to protect you. You have to save yourself. All I have are my mistakes. Ones that put you in even more danger. No matter how hard I try, I never save you. I never help. This is all I have going in my life, these missions... and you. And I would rather you remember me as you do now than have me screw up. Then, you would just remember that, and hate me. And I could never deal with you hating me."

**AFTER HIS SPEECH,**

... he picked up one of the fragments from the machine, a jagged piece with sharp enough points to pierce skin deeply. He locked eyes with me, and said, "Good-bye." In a matter of seconds, he shoved it into his chest.

I screamed. I ran to him, desperate to pull it out, to save him, but he wouldn't let me. I wanted to tell him he was wrong, but he stopped me. His glazed eyes searched for me, and found my hand. He kissed the tips of my fingers, and whispered, "I love you."

Once life left his eyes, I lost all control. I shrieked. I cried. I whimpered to his dead form about how wrong he was. I so wanted for him to understand that he was so important in my life. He held me together after all of the horrible things we had seen. None of the missions would have been a success if he had not come. He saved me with his charm, his laughter... his smile. That amazing smile that I would never see again.

**FEELING LEFT ME.**

I pulled the fragment from him with a piercing scream. Choice was not an option. He had always been in my life. He was my constant, my all, and none of him meant none of anything else. I touched his face, kissed his lifeless lips, and stuck the metal into my heart.

The pain I felt was intense, but I had dealt with worse over the years. This time, though, he wasn't going to save me. He was gone. And he was never coming back. This was the only thought that stopped me from pulling out the fragment. It represented the hole he had made in my heart by leaving me, a hole he never had known he could create.

**I HELD HIM CLOSE,**

... wrapping my arms around him in death as I hadn't had the courage to do in life. I could feel his blood on my hands, and my blood seeping into his chest. I thought this was fitting, as if we were becoming one at last, once it was too late. I put my mouth to his ear, believing he could somehow hear my words through to the afterlife. I said, "I love you."

That was when I heard our ride show up, screaming at the top of her lungs for someone to get a doctor, that we were hurt badly. Then, everything went black.

"**YOU KNOW THE REST...**

... of the story."

"Yes, I do. Thank you for sharing this with me. I believe that I will allow you to start group sessions tomorrow, as part of Level Two. I know you can do this, Kim."

"I'm glad you believe in me, Dr. Starr."

**END KIM'S POINT OF VIEW**

* * *

And that concludes chapter one. The next chapter should be up within a few days.

Even if you have read this before, please review. I like to know how people feel about my writing.

And new people, REVIEW! I am not ashamed to beg. Not on FF, anyway.

Until next time,

GypsyGrl77


	2. 2 Ron

_Hey guys - here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!_

_Thanks to my beta, Sparkling Mist, for reading through first!_

_Oh, and my legal battles continue... I still own nothing._

* * *

**WELL, GROUP SESSIONS...**

... should be fun today. Right. Like fun is really a word any one of us would use to describe this nut house. More like a nightmare filled with clowns smiling at your fear every second. Sounds inviting, doesn't it?

Unlike most of the people in this place, I come across as normal. Shocker, I know, but that fact remains the truth. I don't sleep with everything that breathes, like Dahlia, as I do have some standards, and I didn't almost off my little brother by drugging his juice, like whacked-up Stanley. Maniac. My only crime was trying to end my own life. Which really would have been a help, but not everyone around here sees it that way. You'd think I tried to kill someone _else_ the way they carry on.

**BECAUSE OF THIS...**

... I tend to relate best with similar creatures. When I enter Conference Room 3, I decide to sit with the other suicide attempters. Ah, the joys of fitting in. They had been in lives so messed-up that they could no longer stand the agony of continuing a failing process, and decided to take the one way out. I knew the feeling, and I understood the option. It seems logical to me, but that's why I'm in therapy. Besides, hiding with those equally as screwy as I am seems safest, for they may be able to deflect any unwanted inquires. Thank god for safety in numbers.

**DR. BOSTON WALKS IN,**

... looking more like a life-size Barbie in four-inch heels than I thought possible. I mean, who does the woman hope to impress with the carbon-copy look? The security guards? She seats herself, crosses her legs, and welcomes us all to the session. Time to spill our guts to complete strangers and enjoy every second of it. Let the living hell begin.

"Alright, everyone. How have we been? Does anyone have anything to share? No? No one? What about you, Conner?"

Wow, her first hit is at one of my own. Jeez, my walls are falling around me already. Who knew the good doctor was so maniacal? She and Drakken could have one great carrier together...

**CONNER SHIFTS...**

... in his seat, clearly not in the mood to have the likes of Stanley in on his personal problems, not to mention all of the druggies and sex addicts. He's what high school girls refer to as god-like, I suppose; of muscular build and perfect facial features. As Dahlia and Lori remind us every day, though we never really ask to know, he's "hot enough to make up for whatever landed him in this place." Good to know the girls aren't superficial or anything.

**FINALLY, CONNER DECIDED TO SPEAK...**

"My family never really cared about me. My sister and I never even had the decency to pretend to care for each other. My dad only wanted me to be the perfect son, and was only home long enough to see to it that I wasn't messing up so much that his reputation would be screwed up. And my mom... well, the woman was never big on family. She worries more about her carpet than me."

**THE ROOM STARES...**

... at Conner in amazement. It is the first time the collective group has actually heard him speak about the reasons for his attendance at this house for the loonies. Other than his friends, the group of us who had made that ultimate choice, no one really understands his issues. And even we are in the dark on the serious stuff. I knew the group was only scratching the surface, but breakthrough happiness began to shine in Dr. Boston's eyes. She decided to go into full digging mode, hoping against hope that a miracle could happen today.

**"NOW, CONNER, WHY DO YOU-"**

... Mercy pities Conner at the moment, for the good doctor is cut off just then by the opening of the door. The new patient, or, excuse me, "friend," we had been told was coming arrives. I didn't really pay all of that close attention. I didn't really see the point any longer. That door can't bring what I want, and I gave up hoping it would some time ago. No door would bring me what I really wanted. And I needed to stop hoping for the impossible. I shift in my seat, disregarding the person before everyone to be introduced. But as I turn my head, I catch a glance of shocking red hair. Beautiful, long red hair. And I turn back.

**MY EYES BEGIN TO GLAZE...**

... with tears, ones I have held back since that day. I have kept everything in the whole time I have been here, not letting anyone in more than necessary to allow me out of here as soon as possible, but now I can relax. I can breathe. I can be myself again. I can do all of this because of who is standing in the doorway. She is the impossible desire I have wanted for years, even before I became cut-off from society recently. She is a teen who has saved the world many times, in both the literal and personal sense for me, and her name's Kim Possible.

**SHE DIDN'T SEE ME...**

... at first, as I had really buried myself behind my three new friends. Tony, always the first to try to make people comfortable, stands and greets Kim.

"Hey. My name's Tony. Who are you, and what brought you to this hotel for the insecure and insane?"

Kim seems a little taken back by Tony's passing comment as to why we are all in this small room, feeding lies to a doctor and fellow "friends." As she is new, she doesn't realize Tony's smart mouth is his way of being friendly, which takes a while to ease into as normal. However, as she can do anything, she recovers quickly, stretching out her hand.

"Hi. I tried to... to commit suicide after I saw my best friend kill himself, and I managed to fail and end up here with all of you."

**EVERYONE IN THE ROOM...**

... stills, though all for different reasons. Some, curious yet too afraid to be pushy, are still waiting for her name. Others, sensitive to the plights of anyone, simply wonder why the poor girl has been forced to go through so much pain. I, however, stop for a different kind of reason. Kim said "kill himself." There was no "try" in her sentence, which meant she thought I was dead. She thought I was gone. I had forced the information about Kim's condition out of Dr. Boston, and I had come to terms with both of our actions, or at least sort of. But Kim doesn't even know I am alive.

**"YOU FORGOT TO TELL...**

... us your name."

Oh, no. Once they all hear Kim's name, they will look at me. Everyone in the room knows that I tried to do myself in for Kim Possible. I am like the mini-celebrity here, with my connections in life and reasons for death. What they didn't know was that Kim had stabbed herself as well. And no one was ever supposed to know either. What kind of whacked-up therapy session is this, anyway?

Then, she opens her mouth.

"My name is Kim Possible."

**END RON'S POINT OF VIEW**

* * *

_Well, there was chapter two. Personally, I love writing for Ron. He just has so much inner humor. _

_Please review and tell me what you thought._

_Until next time - GypsyGrl77_


	3. 3 Kim

_Remember - I still have no rights to this stuff. Drat. _

_And thanks again to Sparkling Mist - the greatest beta on Earth!_

* * *

**WHEN I SAY MY NAME...**

... to the group of teens before me, the entire room freezes. No one says a word, or even allows a breath to flow. I suppose that I figured people would taunt and tease me, once the news that the famous hero who could do anything wasn't able to take her own life in honor of the best friend she would never see again. I mean, how lame is it that I can't even stand up to my own catch phrase? I myself remain ashamed of that failure, of the hurt I continue to cause my family and friends, and the stupidity of my ignorance towards... his feelings. How ignorant did I have to have been? I was with him all of the time, from the horrors of high school to the near-death experiences of our missions. I thought we shared everything. Yet I missed _that_. I just wish I could have deflated my ego long enough to look away from the football team and Josh Mankey to see... him.

**HOW MUCH MORE OBVIOUS...**

... could he have been to me?

Back to the present, girl. If you ever want out of here to at least make your family happy again, you have got to focus on this group therapy thing. And deal with their... nothing. No mocking words from hypocritical lips restating my failure, and not one individual cowered away, as if they believe the suicide bug was catching. I know that I deserve whatever they throw at me, but nothing meets my ears. Instead, a silence that could overpower any noise continues to surround me, which, I decide, is far more frightening than voices yelling.

**TONY, THE NICE GUY...**

... who immediately introduced himself when I slid into the counseling room, grips my hand tighter, the friendly handshake swiftly switching to forceful panic. His eyes, which before had been scrunched in humor, widen in shock, and he even backs away from my form slowly, though he does not let go. As he drags my feet forward into the center of the circle, I focus all of my attention on his panicking face, afraid of what everyone else's reaction must be to this headline that I did not realize would drop like an atomic bomb. What was so awful about my name here? I highly doubt that any of my old enemies have been sent to this place—only Gil would have been able to qualify and he was currently in a secret lab. Everyone else was too old, or not considered crazy enough. So maybe I had a freaky fan? I did not understand why saying just who I was would cause such an upheaval.

**THEN, SLOWLY, TONY TURNS... **

... his head, his body, and his attention to something or someone behind him. Once I break his gaze, I notice everyone else is staring backward. First, my eyes shoot down, being the coward that I am. But then, I scowl, realizing it can't be any worse then what I have had to see in the past. Though I fear what is behind him, I know that avoidance is not the correct path for me. It has only brought me pain in the past. I refuse to repeat the past, and so, for him, I brace myself. I direct my gaze accordingly.

At first, my confusion remains, as I only discover two teens I have never set eyes on before. Once I let out my breath in relief and let my shoulders ease down, I examine them to see how they factor into the upheaval around me. One is a pretty girl, with dark hair and dark eyes. She is the only one who stays facing me, as if she believes her forceful glare will cause my sudden departure. The brown orbs she is intensely directing towards my shocking green ones are overflowing with hatred, as if I have done her wrong. Though I am certain I have never met her before today, she condemns me where I stand, gives me a horrendous sentence, and executes me with chilling precision on the spot. I have not seen a gaze as menacing since Shego herself, but this girl does not seem evil, or even menacing. Instead, she appears protective, as if she wants to save another from my presence.

**NEXT TO THE BRUNETTE...**

... is a boy who could only be described as perfect. Even in this situation, I can take the time to admire his physical beauty. Hair, eyes, body, stature... this kid has it all. His expensive clothing, which seems out of place in their wrinkled condition, screams wealth to the group. While he does not flaunt it completely, you can tell his upbringing is such, and the shirt and pants are not just a generous donation by a guilty relative. He is continuously looking back and forth between me and the apparently interesting object behind him, as if it is unbelievable that I have entered this room right now. His perfect confusion is haunting, but not as frightening as what I finally see sitting frozen behind him. What I thought I would never see again.

**HE IS A YOUNG TEEN...**

... with blond hair in disarray and a sprinkle of freckles across his cheeks and nose. His normally bright eyes are dimmed in shock and fear, though from what I do not know, and his gangly, thin frame seems to be fighting against running, whether it is away or to me. His eyes are drilling into mine with a mixture of pleasure and absolute dismay. His hands, clasped in front of him in an obvious attempt to cease the shaking, are in contrast to his stiff shoulders. And now I get it. I know. I know why everyone reacted in such a way, in a manner of unbelieving motionlessness. It is because... he is here. Ron is here—breathing, moving, sitting, shaking, feeling, thinking, looking... He is alive. And he is most definitely not smiling.

I turn and run.

* * *

**END KIM'S POINT OF VIEW**

_Oh the angst is sooooo good. Please review and tell me what you thought, amazing or awful. I love to read them!_

_Until the words bring us together again,_

_GypsyGrl77_

* * *


	4. 4 Tony

_Sorry if there are any mistakes - this chapter is 75 percent read through by Sparkling Mist. I just really needed to update. _

_And I still have no rights to these characters. Just wait until next chapter..._

* * *

**EVEN WITH ALL OF THE DRUG RAIDS...**

... and daily threats made by Stanley, that had to have been the most dramatic and horrible scene this loony bin has ever been host to. I mean, this place is home to some psycho kids who sneak in weed and have sex with the guards in the stalls on a regular basis. Not one person here is completely right in the head, and I include myself in that crazy club. But this is worse than any of the other bull I've witnessed here. This is definitely a mistake by the administration. What else would cause them to stick two people who killed themselves for each other in the same counseling session to discuss their _feelings_? Who would put them within the same _city_ at the moment?

**WHEN KIM RAN...**

... no one else moved. For what amounted to an eternity, we all just sat and stared, slack-jawed and silent, with Ron slumped in the back corner of the room, completely heartbroken. No one had ever seen him this bad and even Dr. Boston had no clue how to react. His usually smiling mouth shrank fast, and his incredibly bright eyes dulled and filled with tears he's unable to contain. He's still here, staring at where she was, as if he thinks she is not real. It's like someone placed all of his desires on a silver platter, and ripped them away faster than light. Every dream, wish, and hope the boy had just flew out the door. Just when we thought the real Ron, the one we had heard of and believed in, was coming to meet us, we had to watch his spirit sprint in the opposing direction of his suicidal cause.

**RON'S A FRIEND...**

... who has seen and dealt with more trouble and disaster than anyone I know, even anyone in this building, and it just now became too much. Even with all of the nonsense that I have been through (and I thought no one could have a worse life than me) Ron had had to work through more. Plus, you can see he is only telling the easy stuff, scratching the surface, holding back, which is even more frightening.

I mean, my life, with admittedly stupid attempt to end it by overdosing, has been no walk through sweet smelling roses. With my dad leaving my mom and I while I was still a little kid due to my mom's free ways, my dealings with idiots who can't accept a gay guy, and my mom's boyfriend; well, I probably walked through a dead roses patch instead with the ugliness and many thorns. And that isn't even mentioning my world-class stay at juvie for a few years, or my job as a whore to any man who would pay for a quick thrill. Desperate times call for extreme measures. But, of course, I _deserved_ that, along with everything else: I should have let the adults do exactly as they wanted. I should have listened to the moron. I was just the stupid little kid that no one wanted.

**BACK TO RON...**

for right now. My problems don't need to be dredged up right now. There is not enough time for healing when Ron has way more pressing issues at the moment. As he told the three of us in the Rec Room one night, Kim can do anything, and Ron's known by their adversaries as "the buffoon." The action he is famous for is... losing his pants. Poor guy. He felt he was holding her back, putting her in danger, the reason for any loss, and couldn't deal with the sight of Kim in pain for one more mission. He is a great person like that. His obviously huge heart is mostly filled with Kim, and she never even knew.

**HE DOESN'T LOVE HER...**

... for the obvious reasons, either, though there are plenty of surface and initial qualities that could cause a guy's heart-rate to increase. Ron has known Kim since preschool, and has seen her at both her best and her worst. He knows her inside and out, and it's the inside he thinks of first. Instead of falling hard for her emerald green eyes, Ron sees the huge heart and amazing intentions behind them. Her intensely red hair catches eyes right and left, but Ron acknowledges the intelligence in that pretty little head of hers. He believes in the real her, the normal girl part of her. The _real_ her.

**SUDDENLY,**

... my thoughts are interrupted, as everything starts moving again, like the silence before a storm abruptly giving way to the incredible rage it has been holding back. Ron leaps from his chair, pushing plastic and metal back against the wall, and rams his way out the door with purpose on his face. He means business, and no one is going to stand in his way. Now. Dr. Boston calls for security, hoping that maybe an incident can be contained. Yeah, right... not likely. The good doctor was always a bit of an idealist. Vanessa, who had been right in front of Ron and therefore was been shoved _carefully_ to the side, flips her dark hair out of her face and raises her dark eyes to mine. Conner, who is also looking towards me, comes over closer to us.

**WITHOUT ANY VERBAL COMMUNICATION,**

we all run for the door as well, knowing that Ron would not be able to control himself. Both of the teens at the center of this screwed-up mess could cause some major damage, and any support from friends could be the saving grace, even if Kim doesn't know us yet. We know her, and that's what matters. As Ron said before, he becomes like someone else, as if they take over and step into his place, when he looses control of his emotions. Just like he has now. Personally, I like Ron as himself, and plan on doing everything in my power to keep him that way.

Not just for him, or them, but for everyone's sake.

**END OF TONY'S POINT OF VIEW**

* * *

_Just to make things clear - Tony is an Impulse character. Everything about his backround came from the book. And don't worry... there is still more from Tony to be reveiled. _

_Please review - I want to know how Tony went over!_

_GypsyGrl77_


	5. 5 Ron

**Sorry this one took so long to post - Sparkling Mist, my amazing beta, was away at camp! Thanks for the help!

* * *

**

I FEEL THE BLOOD...

... pumping fast within my veins, adrenalin rushing like river rapids and emotions fueling my drive toward my ultimate goal. My head pounds, my bones grind, my muscles strain, and my pain grows. Rational thoughts play no part in my present, the now. My entire body has lost all control beyond one simple goal: Reach Kim. Though I know I should contain myself, though I understand the consequences of losing control, I just can't let myself quit. The amount of pure feeling I have is overpowering, and I do not have the power to halt. So I continue my sprint towards her.

**I AM ANGRY...**

... I will admit, watching her run away from me—it was hard. She was all I had hoped for during my stay here. She had been my impossible dream. But at least she hadn't been as impossible as being dead. I mean, if I thought she was dead and then, wham!, there she popped up in a place I was uncomfortable with already, I would probably have a similar reaction. That was what would be expected of me anyways, as I am the gullible and easily frightened fool. I was always the wimp, the buffoon, so fleeing would seem more my style. Yet, it isn't even the running that bothers me. Being in this situation, running seems not only logical, but completely expected. And I myself was too surprised to stop her. It's the look on her face before she took off that truly hurt, the one that is stimulating my actions now.

**SHE WAS SHOCKED...**

... Well, duh. She believed me to be dead, so I guess that's as good a reason as any to freak out. Ghosts are a bit high on the scary, paranormal, I-will-never-see-that-in-my-life list. Her open jaw and wide eyes plainly stated that my appearance was not expected. That was what the entire room saw, could easily pick up. However, beyond the obvious emotion were two more, ones only those close to Kim would pick up. These were buried deep in her eyes, barley peeking out beyond the other expression. Lucky for me, they seemed louder than a siren.

**FIRST WAS THE GRIEF...**

... the guilt, the utter sadness that threatened to cave her entire being. My best friend has always been strong, dealing with emotional and ethical challenges every day. But all of her resolve and defenses, which were obviously just starting to be rebuilt, crumbled fast. Her pillars of belief tumbled down and her foundations shook deeply. She became unable to remain in a battlefield, without any ammunition left. I also knew she blamed herself. She completely believed that she was the reason for my choice, my failed attempt, and thought she had let me down, which was something she had never done. Kim Possible could do anything, even survive an assassination by her own hand, but she still felt that she has failed. All I can say is thank God that her first failure was toward herself.

**I KNOW HER...**

... I have known her for so long, and I know she thought she had let me down by living, once I had left the picture. Which, of course, was ridiculous. If Kim had truly known me at all, she would have realized I wanted her to be happy more than anything. All I wanted for her was perfection, and I am as far from perfect as she could get. But Kim does not see reality that way. And that is the reason for the other emotion. Hate. She feels hatred when she looks at my face, peers into my eyes, gazes into my soul, and searches through my heart. This hatred, though Kim tries to hold back, is the dominant emotion when I am in her presence. She now knows how I feel about her, after my confession that was to be a finale, and now she cannot even stay in the same room with me. I am mad. At her, to a degree, as well as all of the people who screwed up my life, especially _the hated one_. But mostly, I am mad at myself. This is why I feel myself start to give in to the power, and hone my hearing to the ever closer sound of Kim's footsteps.

They are getting closer.

I'm gaining on her.

**END RON'S POINT OF VIEW**

Tell me what you thought! Review! The next chapter really will be up in a few days!

GypsyGrl77

* * *

**Tell me what you think! Review! The next chapter really will be up in a few days!**

**GypsyGrl77**


	6. Note

Hey readers –

I know it has been a long time since I have updated. While I could ramble with excuses, I will not. Honestly, I am quite disappointed with myself for letting this go. However, new chapters will be coming to you soon, just not from me.

Another writer is going to be taking up this story, who has read Impulse and knows what my general outline was before. Obviously, they will be able to take it in whatever direction they wish to, but I have been assured that it will continue in the same pattern.

The new writer is ThereIsOnlyThis. Please check it out and give this new writer a chance. I have a good feeling about this, and will be reading on myself (which is quite the irony…).

Happy reading!

GypsyGrl77


End file.
